Templo Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles viviam brigando, mas brigas não conseguiriam apagar um grande amor como o que eles tinham


**Templo.**

**Chico César.**

Ele a encara de longe, ela tinha brigado novamente com ele e com Harry, queria que eles se esforçassem mais nos estudos, embora ele não fosse um aluno medíocre, ela queria mais deles, as vezes isso o irritava, mas ele sempre fazia ela brava só para ver aqueles olhos brilhando, a forma que a face dela fica vermelha e o jeito que ela bufa e se vira para sair irritada, Merlin, ele amava cada coisa que Hermione fazia.

-Você gosta de fazer isso com ela não? –ele se vira para ver Harry rindo dele, Rony não pode evitar sorrir, gostava sim de ver ela brava, ele se levanta e fala para Harry.

-E claro que gosto... A melhor parte vem agora –ele se aproxima da garota que ainda resmungava sobre os dois amigos relapsos quando Rony a pega pela cintura e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado.

Qualquer coisa que Hermione estivesse pensado naquela hora ela tinha esquecido completamente e correspondia ao beijo dele.

**Se você olha pra mim  
se me dá atenção  
eu me derreto suave  
neve no vulcão.**

**  
**Não sabiam quanto tempo estavam ali abraçados, embora para Rony não importava nada, tudo que ele mais queria era ficar aconchegado no refugio deles sentindo o corpo de Hermione junto ao dele, ele poderia ficar dias olhando para ela, enquanto ela dormia pacificamente, ela parecia uma gatinha quando ronronava em seu sonho, o ruivo sabia que ela fazia isso quando tinha um sonho bom, ele a aperta mais em seus braços e sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Eu vou sempre te amar Mione –ele sorri ao que ela se aconchega nos braços dele, aquela era a sua Mione e nada mudaria isso.

**  
Se você toca em mim  
alaúde emoção  
eu em desmancho suave  
nuvem no avião.**

**  
**-POR MERLIN, RONALD WEASLEY, COMO EU FUI ME APAIXONAR POR ALGUÉM TÃO TEIMOSO COMO VOCÊ? –Ela gritava ao que ele apenas sorria para ela, mais um jogo de quadribol onde ele foi acertado por um balaço e caiu inconsciente, os Sonserinos poderiam não ter mais o apoio de Draco no quadribol, mas ainda mantinham o jogo sujo que tinham desde sempre, Hermione tinha quase matado as amigas, a professora Mcgonagall e a madame Pomfrey para chegar ate o ruivo e agora gritava com ele –QUASE SE MATAR POR UMA TAÇA DE UM JOGO IDIOTA DESSAS... O QUE EU VI EM VOCÊ? –Rony se levanta calmamente da cama e a beija, no começo ela queria gritar com ele mais, mas logo ela não resiste e começa a corresponder, logo os dois se separam e ele fala com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu não sei o que você viu em mim, minha linda... Isso você vai ter que me falar –ela no começo não entende o que ele fala, mas logo a razão volta e ela bufa e sai pisando duro ao que ele sorri, ele amava aquela mulher.

**  
Himalaia himeneu  
esse homem nu sou eu  
olhos de contemplação.**

**  
**Ele entra no salão comunal, os amigos comemoravam de forma bem ruidosa, Madame Pomfrey tinha o liberado dizendo que não fizesse esforço algum, mas quem disse que aquele ruivo iria seguir aquela ordem? Principalmente quando ele acha a mulher que ele amava o encarando de uma forma um tanto diferente, Rony só viria a saber mais tarde o que tinha causado aquele estranho comportamento de Hermione, mas ao que parecia os gêmeos tinham deslizado alguma bebida bem forte no ponche que era servido e tinham enfeitiçado as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada para se esvaziar rapidamente para que os outros bebessem o ponche, eles queriam ver Harry de pileque, mas a cena que se seguiu, foi de uma Hermione entrar no salão comunal brava e tomar quase meio ponche, logo ela estava dançando e quando Rony apareceu, ela caminhou decidida para ele e o beijou, era um beijo bem mais forte do que todos que ela já tinha dado nele, ela se afasta um pouco e fala com uma voz bem turva.

-O que eu vi em você, Ronald Weasley? Um garoto que me faz rir, um homem que me ama –ela pisca e fala algo que realmente ninguém esperava –E tem um corpo gostoso –logo ela desmaia nos braços dele em meio ao salão comunal sobre os olhares de todos.

-Muita informação para a gente, Mione –os gêmeos gritaram para uma Hermione adormecida, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

**  
Inca maia pigmeu  
minha tribo me perdeu  
quando entrei no templo da paixão.**

No dia seguinte todos que olhavam para Hermione ou Rony, soltavam uma boa gargalhada do casal, Rony no começo tinha rido também para demonstrar que não tinha o afetado, mas ao ver o semblante cada vez mais envergonhado de Hermione, ele começou a ameaçar todos que se aproximassem com um sorrisinho qualquer perto deles, Hermione tentava esconder o rosto no ombro dele, Rony não poderia deixar de sorrir, ele amava ela, mas ver Hermione Jane Granger envergonhada? Era uma coisa bem rara.

-Estive pensando... Hoje e sábado... Você acha que o povo vai sentir a nossa falta? –Hermione sorri para ele e logo os dois saem em direção ao seu refugio, a casa na árvore, quando eles entram, ela o abraça e começa a beijá-lo, no começo ele fica surpreso, tivera a idéia de levar ela para evitar as pessoas, mas bem, se ela queria o beijar, ele corresponderia –eu te amo Mione –Hermione deu um risinho e fala em seu ouvido.

-Eu poderia estar bêbada aquela hora Rony... Mas queria falar tudo que falei –e não dá chances para ele raciocinar o que ela falou e o beija, aquele era o refugio deles, o templo de amor daquele estranho casal chamado Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta fics vai especialmente para a irmã de uma amiga que eu tenho e eu gosto muito, o nome dela e Suzane e me falou que ama Rony e Hermione...**

**Espero que você goste lindinha..rsrs**


End file.
